2018
In 2018, Cybertron is going through a period of restoration. Civilians that fled the war eons ago are beginning to return, and cities are starting to flourish and thrive once more. Megatron has taken up residence in Helex (to the possible umbrage of the Triumverate), while Shockwave rebuilds Tarn and the Autobots expand outward from Iacon. The Dominicons are moving on the Neutral Territories; it is unknown if their intentions are to protect or rule. Rumors abound of the return of The Fallen, which may signal the end of Cybertron’s peaceful lull. On Earth, Cobra controls most of the United States, leaving President MacLeod exiled to his Southern White House in Mar-a-Lago – where he is currently the target of a Cobra espionage operation. The Joes may have a virus that can stop the BATs patrolling the captured American cities – unless Cobra has found a way to stop it already. Cobra has targeted Russia next, assassinating Vladimir Putin and assaulting the Kremlin. Several countries have offered allegiance to the Decepticons in response to Megatron and Banshee’s carrot-and-stick approach, making life more complicated for Optimus Prime. On Nebulos, the Autobots have contacted Gort and the Nebulan resistance, but their activities there have piqued the interest of the Hive, who have contacted the Decepticons for a meeting to discuss possible mutual interests. Grax has taken the lead on negotiations on behalf of the Hive. Events January * January 15 - "MacLeod Spends MLK Day Golfing" - MacLeod Advocates For Public Service on MLK Day, But Spends It at Mar-A-Lago Resort * January 27 - "Dust Devil Defends Spike" - Dust Devil calls Crosscut out for not better supporting Spike Witwicky in Spike's duties as junior ambassador. February * February 05 - "Knightmare Encounter" - Aegis encounters Knightmare in the Neutral Territories of Cybertron. * February 17 - "Battle in the Neutral Territories" - In the Neutral Territories, Takedown encounters Blitzkrieg and Encore. Feb 24 - Emergency Engex Drop The citizens of the Neutral Territories, recently deprived of their engex thanks to a raid by the Decepticon Blitzkrieg, awoke to a surprise gift today. In the early hours, an unknown large aircraft, believed to be Encore, para-dropped two palettes loaded with kegs of engex. A local on-scene reported the engex to be 'a little green, but good quality' and there were 'no issues that a month or two in a cold cellar won't fix'. Feb 28 - Cobra Attacks President! "Greetings, America, anchor Chalk Mathers reporting. The MacLeod administration was in shock yesterday, when an Anheuser-Busch spokesman revealed himself as an agent of Cobra, attempting to bug the Presidential jewels themselves with a fraud - a wiretapped golf club. This most sacred of sports, golf, has kept the President alive, and now, Cobra seeks to take it away from us, President MacLeod, and the rest of the free world. When will you stop, Cobra? President MacLeod made the following statement at a press conference in Mar-a-Lago:" "You know, I used to respect Cobra Commander, but now, I know he cheats at golf. And cheating at golf is a sign of a very, very bad sport. I love golf, but I hate pitch and putt. And Cobra Commander is a real lightweight." March * March 1 - The Ark was attacked by a group of Decepticons led by Megatron. The Decepticons were driven back by Autobots commanded by Optimus Prime. April * April 17 - The Autobots battled the Decepticons to prevent them from marching on Valvolux to the west. * April 18 - "Starlight Investigation" - An unwelcome visitor turns up at Starlight Mansion. category:2018 Category:IC Years May May 04 - RED ALERT: GI Joe base Yesterday evening, over heard on the joe's radio band, Slipstream was called to General Hawks' office to discuss the pilots 'Request for funds to expand education' he had supposedly submitted. While due to privacy laws, nobody knows what the request was about, Slipstream exited not long after looking terrifyingly cheerful. A lot of people in the PITT are currently quite on edge and watching him suspiciously, and checking all toilets.